


The storm shall pass

by S_Horne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: There was no sign of sun and nothing but grays were settled on the horizon. The cold had been creeping in all day, the wind picking up just as their argument had started. Tony couldn’t even remember what it had been about, only that it was long and loud and explosive. Steve had walked out just as the heavens had opened, the slamming of the front door coinciding with the first rumble of thunder.Perfectly fitting.





	The storm shall pass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [neverthelessthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun) for wonderful beta-ing!

 

It made sense that it was raining, Tony supposed as he stared out of the window. Horrible weather for a horrible day was totally appropriate. Thinking back, it had been raining when they had first met as well. Not as bad as this though; back then the rain had been more of a light drizzle rather than the torrent that was coming down at the moment. The rain then had been just heavy enough to cause Tony to duck into the first coffee shop that he had passed on his way home, bumping completely gracelessly into the man who had had the same idea. They’d both tried to open to the door at the exact same time, each of them with their hoods pulled so far down over their eyes that neither of them had noticed the other. That rain had been alright. It had gotten him to Steve, after all.

But today it was worse. Tony sat on the window ledge seat in the living room and watched as the rain lashed against the windows and ran down the panes. Each droplet chased after another until they met somewhere along the way and crashed clumsily into the frame. The wind howled against the side of the house and shook the windows. It was a loud and vicious storm, bitingly cold and gloomy. It was the type of storm that made you want to do nothing but cuddle up to a loved one beneath a thick blanket, talking in nothing louder than whispers and only leaving your cocoon to make more hot chocolate. The sky was dark, almost black as the clouds crept in to beat out their onslaught. There was the occasional rumble of thunder in the distance, too, and it was always followed by a flash of bright lightning that lit up the whole living room every time with a brilliant white.

It had been a nice day when they got married, Tony remembered. Luckily it had been, because otherwise Bucky would have gone mad; he had put so much thought into every aspect of the day and he wasn’t going to have let something as stupid as weather mess it up. It was perfect (though rain or shine, it would have been perfect to Tony).

Their photographs had been simply stunning as well. The green of the sea in the background was a flawless compliment to the brilliant blue of the sky and the sun had shone down without a break, giving the photos the most magnificent halo. The party had gone on long into the night, and there hadn’t been a single glimpse of rain as the sun had begun to set and painted the sky a gorgeous plethora of colours.

It was freezing now, though, Tony realised as he jolted back to the present at a mighty roar of thunder. There was no sign of sun and nothing but grays were settled on the horizon. The cold had been creeping in all day, the wind picking up just as their argument had started. Tony couldn’t even remember what they had been fighting about, only that it was long and loud and explosive. Steve had walked out just as the heavens had opened, the slamming of the front door coinciding with the first rumble of thunder. Perfectly fitting.

  


Tony startled from his thoughts as he heard the front door opening and heavy footsteps that came to a halt in the doorway to the living room. He didn’t turn his gaze from the rain as he spoke softly, voice hesitantly pleased.  “You came back.”

There was a light scoff and the rustle of clothing that was likely the shake of a head. “I will  _always_  come back.”

When he heard those words, nothing could have stopped Tony from turning around and facing his husband. Steve crossed the room in mere seconds and knelt down next to the window seat, not once tearing his intent gaze from Tony’s. Without needing permission, he lifted his hands and cupped Tony’s face, thumbs stroking over dark stubble as he kissed his husband soundly. It was a passionate kiss, not one that was rushed or heated, but one that felt more like a promise. It was forgiveness being granted but going unspoken. It was nothing more than a soft press of familiar lips that knew how to yield and please and yet somehow, it was everything.

There were no more words when they broke apart, both men feeling as though a giant weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Tony pulled away from Steve’s embrace slightly, just enough to hold up the corner of the blanket covering his legs in a silent offer. Steve smiled and stood up to slide onto the seat behind his husband, pulling the blanket more securely around them and wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist, urging Tony to lean back into him as soon as he was settled.

They sat there for hours in a perfectly content silence, curled up in each other’s arms as they watched the rain slowly taper off into nothing and the clouds cleared to reveal a dark sky. The moon came out eventually and bathed the whole street in a soft glow, the puddles visible on the concrete looking like pearls in a black sea.

There were words left to say, of course there were. A conversation was very much needed to clear the air fully and firmly put their argument to bed, but for right now, the storm had passed.

**Author's Note:**

> I share fun things on [tumblr](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/) sometimes


End file.
